


Draco Malfoy's Bogart

by MiriamMT



Series: Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Harry and Draco live in Grimmauld Place, the old house of the Black family. They are in the middle of moving out. Draco goes to the attic one afternoon and encounters his worst fear.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Draco Malfoy's Bogart

Harry and Draco lived in Grimmauld Place, while the Potter cottage was rebuilt.

Harry wanted to move back to Godric's Hollow, into his parents' old house. He had expected Draco to be against it, but Draco felt increasingly uncomfortable in the house at Grimmauld Place.

Sometimes he just sat in front of the family tree tapestry, looking in horror from one family member's face to the other.

There was his aunt Bellatrix, staring at him with wild eyes, she killed Harry's godfather.

There was his mother, holding her chin high, glancing down at him. It instilled guilt deep within him. He hadn't spoken to her in two years, answered none of her letters that she had been sending since his father's death.

There also was Lucius' face, stiff and strict. Since he received the news of his passing, Draco felt relieved. But he still wasn't free.

He could still remember the hate in his eyes, when Draco had told him in his 5th year he didn't want to be a death eater - soon afterwards Lucius was put into Azkaban and Draco had felt obliged to help the death eaters get into Hogwarts.

He could remember how Lucius hat hit him with his snake walking stick, for coming out as gay in his 4th year, for not killing Dumbledore, for not telling him the disfigured boy at the manor was Harry although he knew it for sure. Even after their trial, after they've been pardoned (with not only a little help from Harry) Lucius had hit him for throwing his wand to Potter in the last battle.

When Draco finally told his parents that to top it all off he was in love with Harry and in a relationship with him, Lucius had thrown him out of the manor.

He had spent some time couch surfing at Pansy's or Blaise' place until Harry found him and asked him to move in with him.

At first, Draco had found comfort in Grimmauld place reminding him of the manor.

But soon after he had come to hate it. It all screamed pure-blood culture. The family tree was like a mirror for his inherited bigotry and madness.

He just wanted to leave this place behind, wanted to leave the name and history of Malfoy behind.

He was glad, that Harry was a half-blood and wouldn't let him get away with his pureblood bullshit when it happened to find its way back into his speech.

He also tried to make up past mistakes and spent a lot of time with Harry's friend Hermoine, asking her to tell him about Muggle stuff. It was her who had brought him to a Muggle tattoo artist, who hadn't been able to cover his dark mark but had tattooed a bunch of flowers around it, to hide it and make it look more peaceful - many daffodils and lilies. Harry loved it.

He had to get out of this cousin-incest ridden house. The dark walls and hallways, the weird noises in black corners. It made him nervous, he kept hearing the voices of his family members whenever it was too quiet in this house, which it always seemed to be.

Harry had noticed this and bought a record player for him and loud rock music to scare the silence away.

Harry was finally satisfied with the Potter house and they were in the middle of preparations to move.

This could have been done very easily with some flicks of their wands, but Harry wanted to pack his things into boxes himself, with his hands. He, who never had a lot of things he could call his own in his life, wanted to acknowledge every piece he would take with him to his own home. He wanted to go through Sirius' and Regulus' things, find hidden secrets and memories of Sirius' life.

Since Harry had to work long and hard hours, this was taking ages. Draco wished he would hurry up, but Hermoine had explained long and in-depth that this was about emotions and feelings deeper and sadder than Harry would ever be able to explain to him. He was saying goodbye to one part of his life and starting the next and it was hard for him. So Draco let him take his time.

This afternoon, Draco went up to the attic, in search of one of his vinyl records of HIM _Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights_. Kreacher loved to hide them because it was Muggle Music.

Just last week, he had found one of the _Green Day_ records in the pantry and _I brought you my Bullets You brought me your Love_ was hidden next to the neighbour's trash cans, where Harry had luckily rescued it.

He had looked everywhere for the record, he could swear he was hearing his aunts voice whispering from the walls. He was sure Lucius' eyes tried to make him go up in flames from the tapestry downstairs.

Another record was playing at the moment, so Draco felt better than an hour ago, but he still needed the missing one back.

He had never been in the attic before, but he knew Kreacher was here often.

Draco switched on the light, which was only dimly illuminating the room. Draco found a few boxes, on which the name Sirius was written in a scratchy handwriting. Draco wondered, whether whatever closure Harry was looking for could be in there.

Draco didn't want to open them, so instead, he went through all the dressers and old wooden furniture where Kreacher could have hidden the record, he also looked under and between them. He was coughing from the dust and wiped his hands on his trousers disgusted.

He eventually opened the door of a large closet, the initials SB were carved into it.

When he opened the doors, he took a step back from the stench that hit him instantly.

He pulled a face and coughed when he saw something moving from the corner of his eye.

He looked at the closet again and stumbled back.

Voldemort

Tall and pale, in dark robes, his eyes were shining red in the dim light and he had an evil grin on his face.

Draco stumbled backwards until he fell over one of the Sirius boxes and fell to the ground, Voldemort walked, no Draco would say slithered, over to him.

"Harry Potter is dead", he said triumphantly.

Draco felt like he was trapped in the past. He could feel the cold winds of Scottland on his face, the dust of the broken walls of his school on his skin.

"Harry Potter is dead", Voldemorts voice echoed over the place.

"No", Draco whispered like he had screamed in his head back then, "No"

He felt tears running down his face, he pressed his hands to his ears, but could still hear him.

"Harry Potter is dead", and he let out a hideous, evil laugh that burned itself into Dracos nightmares.

Draco was crying and sobbing, "Harry!", he screamed and he sounded pathetic in his own ears, "No, Harry!"

He wasn't calling for Harry to come, he wasn't sure if the man was even home yet, he just called out his name in pain, like he had in his head back at the Battle of Hogwarts.

He imagined hearing footsteps on the stairs to the attic and then a voice yelled "Riddikulus!", loud and clear and all Draco could hear then was the door of the closet being thrown shut and locked.

Draco stayed on the ground, eyes closed, he was still crying and sobbing softly.

"Draco", Harry whispered, he sat on the ground next to him and softly ran his fingers over his cheek, "It was just a bogart, love", he promised him.

Draco took Harry's hand away from his face and held it tightly between his own.

"It's okay", Harry said softly, "It's over. Don't you want to get up from the ground? It's dirty as a dragon cave."

Draco looked up at him out of red eyes, "Could you just stay here with me for a while?", he whispered.  
Harry smiled and lay down on the dusty ground as well, he pulled Draco in his arms, where he could calm down while listening to Harry's steady, ongoing heartbeat, never to be stopped by evil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the evening Harry and Draco lay on the couch in the drawing-room in front of the fireplace, Draco's head rested in Harry's lap.

Harry held Dracos hand, while they were listening to the lost HIM record. Harry had forced Kreacher to hand it back.

"I had no idea", Harry mumbled eventually.  
"About what?"  
"That that's your bogart.", Harry cleared his throat, "I thought it would be your dad, to be honest."

Draco shrugged and started picking on the blanket that Harry had thrown over him before.

"I know a lot of people who's bogart is Voldemort. At least after the war."  
"So? No Surprise then", Draco mumbled, desperately wanting to drop the topic.

"But not him saying those words over and over again", Harry pointed out.  
Draco was convinced this was not true, he bet, many people never felt as much fear before and after the moment of Voldemort announcing the death of the man who was the only one who could stop him - although for different reasons than Draco perhaps.

"It's the laugh", Draco said quietly, "The words were horrible, then and today, still. But it's the laugh... from all my bad memories, and I have plenty, him announcing your death is the worst. Worst moment of my life and he just laughed so... triumphantly, wicked."

Harry ran his hand through Draco's white-blond hair, trying to soothe him.

"It made me wonder...", Harry said after a moment of silence, "If you already had feelings for me then."

Draco gave a weak smile, "Fishing for compliments, typical"  
"Typical for me?", Harry smiled, "Don't confuse the two of us, love."

Draco smiled and looked back at the calming flames of the fireplace.

"So?"  
"So what?"  
"Did you already have feelings for me then?"  
Draco smiled and decided, he could very well just tell him the truth about what used to be a secret he sp desperately had tried to keep.

"Since the 4th year."  
"What?! 4th year?"  
Draco smiled, "Though the 'feeling' I had for you was primarily horniness after seeing you defeating that dragon."  
"Bloody git", Harry mumbled but he leaned down and kissed his temple, "You still made those bloody badges and handed them around everywhere?"  
"Be fair, I made them before your first task. Afterwards, I had to keep up appearances. Also, back then I just wanted to snog you, not marry you, so why would I give up on the badges, they were fun."

Harry chuckled and leaned back into the couch.  
"It was 5th year", Draco said after a while, "Father was assisting him with his evil plans and I realised I didn't want anything to happen to you that's worse than me. It was also the time I realised I was a bloody bad thing to happen to anyone. But when I told father I didn't want to serve the Dark Lord and become a death eater, he beat me."

"You're not a bad thing to happen to anyone. Okay, you were an asshole in school. But do you know how glad I am now, to have you in my life? You're the best thing I have. You're the only one who keeps me sane most days."

Draco sat up so he could look into his eyes.

"I love you", Harry said and ran his finger along Draco's cheekbone, "And it will get better. Soon we move out of this place and I promise the new house will be bogart and memory free."

"I love you too", Draco said and kissed him softly, "But we let Kreacher here, right? I don't want him to keep hiding my things."  
Harry smiled softly, "He's free to go and stay wherever he wants to, I think he doesn't ever want to leave this house, so your music should be fine."

Draco smiled and kissed him again, thanking him quietly for rescuing him over and over again.


End file.
